Episode 9923 (11th November 2019)
Plot Robert lies unconscious in the driver's seat following the collision. Roy explains to Carla that in Sylvia and Raymond Parrott's letters, they refer to their "issue", suggesting that they had a child together. He then looked into the period when Sylvia went missing and traced her to a woman's shelter in Southport, whose records show that she gave birth to a boy there who was subsequently offered up for adoption and given the name Richard Lucas. In an attempt to trace his half-brother, Roy set up a Facebook account and he has concluded that BucksCassidy is Richard. Carla encourages him to take the final step and go meet him. Roy is reluctant as Sylvia's letters show that she favoured Richard over him. Geoff keeps Yasmeen waiting until the last minute before agreeing to go to Las Vegas. Michelle is frantic wondering what's happened to Robert and rings around the hospitals near where he said he was. Carla convinces Roy that Sylvia would have been just as miserable if she'd raised Richard and he shouldn't let that put him off. Ali keeps his job but is forced to take time off to sort out his personal problems. He's surprised when Emma says he has Maria to thank for getting Dr Gaddas to speak up for him. The quads are transferred to Weatherfield General. The police call Michelle from Robert's phone and inform her about the crash. She's puzzled to learn that it happened outside Macclesfield but the issue is forgotten for the moment as she, Ali and Ryan head there. Ali wonders if Maria still has feelings for him but doesn't pursue the matter in case it antagonises Gary. Arriving home, Chesney takes a call from the hotel billing them £500 for extras - Bernie had been raiding the mini-bar thinking everything was complementary. Robert has surgery on his leg but has escaped major injury. Barely conscious, he asks Michelle where his baby is. Roy obtains Richard's address from the electoral roll and calls at his flat with Carla. A goth girl answers the door and tells them Richard doesn't live there anymore. After they're gone, the girl resumes her Scrabble game with her dad - Richard. Robert is kept in for 48 hours after the surgery. Michelle goes through his personal effects and finds the "Big Daddy" necklace. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Surgeon - Simon Price Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Orangery *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Specialist baby unit *Hospital in Macclesfield - Surgical unit *Richard Lucas's flat - Exterior, hallway and interior Notes *The haulage driver and a porter at the Macclesfield hospital are uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Ryan Connor recalls the time Robert Preston lied about being stuck in traffic on the M60, which happened in Episode 9804 (24th June 2019). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert's car accident arouses Michelle’s suspicions; Carla pushes Roy to make contact with his brother; and Gary tries to buy Maria’s affection. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,813,501 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes